Welcome To The Wastelands
by ExhibitCinnamonRoll
Summary: Nux has fallen for the Immortan's youngest wife Torynn.
1. Chapter 1

Torynn's pov

I was sleeping peacefully when The Dag shook me awake. "Torynn Get up she's here we need to leave." she whispered. I sat up wiping the sleep out of my eyes letting them adjust to the dark room. I grabbed a handful of blankets and my only possession that I truly cared about. My steering wheel neckless the Immortan gave me when I had first got here over 6000 days ago I've lost track seeing as it didn't matter anymore as I would never leave this hell hole. But Furiosa changed that for all of us. She said she would help us. That she knew of a place where aqua cola was plentiful and the food was everlasting. A true safe place.

I ran over to the door with the others. "It's a quarter till sunrise she should be here any minute." Toast said happily. We waited patiently for Furiosa. After about 10 minutes the Vault door opened slowly. We watched as the figure slowly walked in. "Furiosa" We all said happily. "Follow me" She ordered. We all quietly ran down various tunnels and rooms. "Over here come on." Furiosa ran over to a gigantic machine. "Alright in here don't come out until I tell you." We nodded and I was the first inside. I helped the others in and we all got settled. I rested my head on Capable's shoulder and smiled. "We're Going to the Green Place." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we all soon fell asleep.

When I awoke the rig was being lowered and I could hear warboys chanting and the Immortan's speech. I looked around me and I noticed the other wives were all still sleeping. I decided I should stay up and keep watch just incase a warboy found us or Furiosa would get us. I grabbed the bag of food and blankets and began counting. We had enough stuff to last a total of 3 days. Hopefully we'd be in the green place by then.

We've been driving for a while now and Its been pretty quiet. Quiet as in the sense of nothing is chasing us or shooting at us. I looked over at Splendid who was stirring in her sleep. "Splendid is something wrong?" I asked. "No I just don't know what I'm going to do with this anti-seed what if it brings destruction just like Joe?" "Or what if it brings light and hope like you. We must keep good thought It's all we have left to keep." I said hugging her. As I hugged her the baby kicked me in the stomach and I laughed. I placed my hands on her stomach and the baby kicked more. "Looks like we got ourselves a little fighter in there" I laughed. She laughed to and put her hands on her stomach. "I've been threw this more times than I can count and now I'm actually happy about it." "How about you get some sleep we'll need our energy for when we get to the green place." She said. I nodded in agreement and laid back using the bag as a pillow. she laid her head on my stomach. Right as I was about to fall asleep we heard the roars of engines and the screech of the Doof's Guitar. We huddled together as we listened to the projectiles hitting the rig. Splendid got up and crawled over to the exit. "Where are you going" Cheedo yelled. "Don't worry I'll be right back" she crawled out of the opening and was back in a matter of minutes. "Take A deep breath and hold it for as long as you can here wrap these around your mouths" She handed us a couple of the blankets. I covered my mouth and nose with the blanket.

I could hear the sand and rocks hitting the rig. I sat and just repeated in my head 'We're going to the green place of many mothers.' I heard thunder which confused me considering in the wasteland the only weather we have is Sun, more sun and hey look its the sun... after what seemed like forever the rig finally came to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Furiosa opened the hatch and we all climbed out. Furiosa handed The Dag a set of bolt cutters. I was the first out of my belt. I felt a new freedom as the torturous device fell from my hips. I kicked the belt and spat on it. "Zaaaa" I yelled kicking the belt. We washed up and just enjoyed the open air I watched as my skirt flowed in the wind. I didn't notice the man carrying an either unconscious or dead warboy. I grabbed a wrench that Furiosa had lying on the ground. I stood in front of my 'Sisters' and got ready to swing. "Water" The man grunted dropping the warboy. Splendid walked forward with the hose and held it up to the man. He took it and she turned around. After he was done he dropped it and held the chain that connected him and the boy. The Dag handed the cutters to Furiosa but he pointed the gun at her telling her to give them back. The Dag walked over to him and attempted to cut the chain but couldn't. Furiosa ran at the man and The Dag stepped out of the way. A fight soon broke out. Something kept shining in my eye. I looked over to see it was the buckle on the warboy's belt. As the fight went on I couldn't help myself but to study the boy. He was being dragged around like a ragdoll. I saw him start to stir. he opened his eyes and looked at me causing blush to dust its way across my cheeks I soon focused my attention to the main fight. Furiosa popped the clip out of the gun landing in the sand. The warboy saw it and we both jumped for it. We began to wrestle for it. I Had him pinned but he had the clip. "MMMHEg" I yelled trying to pry his fingers from the clip. He rolled us over and handed the clip to The man. The man shot 3 times and held the gun to Furiosa's skull. The sounds of the bullets scared me causing me to grab onto the warboy for protection. He put and arm under me to keep me from falling. Oddly enough I felt safe. "Let go of her" Capable and Cheedo shouted trying to pull the warboy off me. I let go of him and sat up. Capable pulled me into a hug. The boy got up and cut the chain that connected him and the man. "He's gonna be so grateful we can ask for anything we want..." The boy looked over at me but then soon shook his head as if he was thinking about something he wasn't supposed to. "... I wanna drive the war rig." he said happily disappointed.

"What are you gonna ask for?" He asked. "That's MY jacket" bloodbag grunted. "The boy chuckled and took off the jacket. "You can ask for more than a Jacket." He laughed. He went to walk but the man punched him in the stomach. I ran over to the boy and kneeled beside him. I placed my hand on his cheek and his gaze met mine. He had soft blue eyes that made my heart melt. "Torynn Leave Him he's just a Warboy" Capable yelled. "Just a second." I yelled. "I hope we meet again warboy" I kissed his forehead and ran back to the rig.

"What was that about" Cheedo asked. I just smiled and stared out of the window. "Warboy" I said happily as she shook her head.

I sat and couldn't help myself but to think about the Warboy.

"We're dragging somthing outback" Furiosa yelled. "I think it's the fuel pod". I was about to offer to check it but bloodbag beat me to it. I sat back as The Dag laid her head on my shoulder. I was about to doze off but all of a sudden the Warboy climbed out of the floor and wrapped a chain around Furiosa's neck. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him off. "Let go" I yelled. As a reflex almost he shot his elbow back hitting me in the face in the process. I let go of him and held my broken bleeding nose I didn't cry because this was nothing compared to the pain Joe would cause us. The boy glanced back at me and his look of hate soon turned into worry and guilt. We were able to pull him and Furiosa apart. We held him out of the door and he grabbed the cloth I had draped over my shoulder. "We are not to blame" he yelled. I grabbed him by the shoulders and yelled back "Then who killed the world?" With that we pushed him out of the rig. I sat back beside The Dag and I shed a tear for the Warboy I had just killed.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloodbag fixed my nose and I did scream but again it was nothing compared to Joe's tourture. "That warboy sure got you" Angharad laughed wiping the blood off of my face. I almost started crying knowing I was the one whom pushed him out of the rig. "Torynn why are you crying?" The Dag asked. "I killed him I Killed Him." I cried. "It was necessary... Torynn he would have taken us back." Capable said. I sat back in my seat but I soon crawled threw the hatch in the floor. "Where are you going." Bloodbag asked. "Fresh air." I climbed the tank and walked to the car in the very back. I watched as dust was being thrown by the wheels and I found a sharp rusted piece of metal. I took off the cloth I used as a head covering and wrapped it around making a handle for the rig stopped and I ducked down making sure no one could see me. "FOOL" Furiosa yelled. The rig began moving again and the bikers were on us. I stayed hidden until I could hear the sounds of warboys jumping on the rig one of them tried to grab me but I stabbed him in the throat with my new found weapon. I hopped up and tried my best to run back to the cab with the others. bullets were flying from both directions one almost got me but I stepped back it only cutting my cheek. "Rectus the wife no more flames." a boy yelled. I looked over at the persuit vehicle and there he was the Immortan himself. Anger built up inside of me and I threw my weapon at him. He swerved the car and one of the boys was about to shoot me but someone stopped them. "NOT A HAND LAID ON THEM" someone shouted. I took the as an opportunity and ran back to the cab. I climbed back in the rig. "You know how to use one of these?" Bloodbag asked. "Yes." I said confidently. he handed me a pistol. I climbed out of the sunroof and Angharad and Capable swung the door open guarding Furiosa. "Splendid... That's My CHILD, MY PROPERTY" The Immortan yelled. I held up my gun and fired shooting his hand. "WE ARE NOT THINGS" I yelled back at him. Furiosa shot at him and a warboy jumped in front of him. I crawled back in the rig handing bloodbag His gun back. I heard a thud in the back but didn't think nothing of it at the time. The Immortan pulled up beside us and The Dag poked her head out of the window. "Shlanger" she said. Splendid crawled out of the cab and cut the chain that was pulling our wheel. "Angharad look out" The Immortan shouted pointing to a rock. She was almost hit by it by swung out of its way. She smiled at Bloodbag and went to climb back inside. As she climbed her foot slipped causing her to fall off the rig. I held my arm out to her almost catching her but I was too late. "NOOO!" I cried. "Stop Turn the Rig Around Go back for her" Capable demanded. "She went under the wheels." He said. the way he sounded was as if he had been threw this before. I sat back in my seat and cried. Tears rolling down my cheeks. "Stupid green place we don't even know how to get there." Cheedo cried. The rig came to a stop and Cheedo climbed out and ran to a persuite bike. Furiosa soon shot the men. "We need someone out back" Bloodbag said. "I'll go" I volunteered. "No." Furiosa ordered. "I can handle it" I said grabbing the gun bloodbag held out for me. I climbed out the sunroof and onto the tank. I sat and stared once more at the dust stirring in the back. I felt something touch my back and I turned around to see the warboy sobbing in the floor. The sight of the boy filled me with happiness and fear. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "He saw it he saw it all my own bloodbag driving the rig." He started slamming his head against the floor. I placed my hand under his head not caring if he kept slamming his had at least he wouldn't hurt himself as bad. "Stop doing that." I said tryin to calm him down. he stopped and nuzzled his head in my hand. I laid down beside him and placed my other hand on his cheek rubbing my thumb along a scar. "Three times the gates were opened to me." He gulped. "What gates?" I asked. "I was awaited in Valhalla. They were calling my name." I interrupted him by scooting closer and kissing his hand holding it close to my chest. "I'd say it was your Manifest Destiny not to." He started telling me about all the great things he got to do. "Even for a bit Larry and Barry stopped chewing on my windpipe." "Whose Larry and Barry?" "My Mates...Larry.. And Barry" He said pointing to his tumors. "If they don't get me then the night fevers will." I smiled at him and rubbed my thumb along the scars on his lips. He looked at me as if he was studying me he stopped at my nose. "Did I do that?" he asked. "Yes but it's okay I've been threw worse." I said smiling trying not to cry remembering what life was like at the citadel. He didn't understand why I had tears. "Why are you crying did I hurt you?" he asked worried. "No just bad memories." I said wiping the tears off my eyes. "Why did you want to leave?" "Because of what he would do to us what he put us threw. The pain and suffering he brought." I said with rage and anger building inside of me. "But you were his treasures why would he do that?" "We weren't his treasures we were his own personal baby factories." He just looked at me with sorrow and caressed my cheek. He laid on his back and I laid my head on his shoulder. I traced the scars on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me laying his hand on my hip rubbing his thumb across the wraps that were normally hidden under that torturous purity belt as Immortan called them. It felt diffrent when he touched me. It was soft and careful not like Joe.


	4. Chapter 4

Nux's pov

I laid there rubbing my thumb along her hip. Her skin was so soft. I could stay like this forever but I know the rig will stop and her captor- I mean savior will find me and most likely kill me ruining this moment. So I think I'll enjoy this while I can. She nuzzled her head into my chest as she slowly stopped tracing my scars and her breathing steadied. She was asleep. I smiled to myself as I kissed the top of her head leaving a chrome mark on her forehead. My eyelids became heavy as I laid there thinking about what life would be like if I would have succeeded in killing Furiosa. This girl would have probably been taken back once again locked in the dome, forced to give the Immortan a healthy son, I wonder has she ever had a child if so where is it? What was wrong with it? I can't imagine what she has been through. I don't even know her name and I would already kill 10,000 men just to see her smile. I know that sounds a bit excessive but I would. She is my 'destiny' as she said. I fell asleep as she tangled her leg with mine. I woke up as the rig stopped. I sat up waiting to see if someone was coming. She woke up and grabbed my shoulder to keep her balance. She looked at me concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I think the rigs stuck." I said. She put her hand over her chest as she began to hyperventilate. I crawled over to her and held her face in my hand. "Oi look at me It'll be okay I can help." I said. She looked up at me hopefully. "Really?!" She asked. I nodded and she grabbed my hand running back to the cab of the Rig. She stood behind the drivers seat looking over my shoulder watching in admiration. "Hey do you think maybe after we get to the Green place maybe you could.." She said trailing off the last bit. "I could what?" "You could teach me about cars. I've always had a love for the metal monsters ever since I was little. We were never really taught much about them back in the dome. The Immortan feared we would leave him if we knew how to drive." She said sounding kinda sad. "Sure I can show you now-" I said. But before I could finish my sentence she hopped in my lap wrapping her delicate fingers around the wheel and trying to reach the petals but she couldn't. I chuckled and started the rig placing my hands atop of hers as I pressed the gas petal. We jerked forward and she bounced in my lap. I wrapped an arm around her trying to keep her from slamming into the dash. I looked out the window and I saw Furiosa and the other wives chasing after us. "What's he doing here?!" One yelled. She stuck her head out the window and shouted "He wants to help." The rig came to a stop seeing as they had a gun pointed at me. She quickly wrapped her arms around me as if she was shielding me from something. "No Unnecessary Killings" She yelled. I poked my head out from behind her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her. "There's high ground just beyond that thing." I said pointing to the weird pointy thing up the road. "He means the tree." "Yeah Tree thing." Furiosa handed her gun to one of the women and went to do something. The girl hopped off my lap and climbed out of the rig. Bloodbag ran up and tried to stretch the chain on the front of the rig to the 'Tree' but the chain was too short. I climbed out and took the pair of bolt cutters from the girl kissing her cheek before running to bloodbag.

Torynn's pov

I stood there wordless holding my hand over the warboy's kiss. No one has ever shown me kindness like he has. I mean Of course on days Joe wasn't mad he would grant us a day of relaxing where we wouldn't have lessons or the other thing... But he never showed the emotion this warboy does me. How could someone so 'Chrome' as the warboys call it, Be cursed with the sickness. I'd trade 9000 days of my life if it meant I would have more to spend with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Torynn's pov

Furiosa told me to help Bloodbag and the Warboy. I sat on the hood of the rig as Bloodbag fixed the chain. The warboy sat in the driver's seat looking quite bored. I crawled threw the sunroof and sat beside him. "What's your name?" He asked. "It's Torynn. What's yours?" "It's Nux." He said. He chuckled to himself. "Would you be mad if I called you Shiny instead of Torynn sometimes?" He asked. "Nope" I said poppin the "p" I smiled and we sat there quiet just staring into each other's eyes smiling. An idea popped into my head and I bit my lip. "Nux?" "Yes Shiny?" "Would you be mad if I tried something?" "No" with that I placed my hand on Nux's cheek and pulled his face closer to mine. I bit my lip and he just looked at me confused. I carefully pressed my lips on his scarred ones. They fit together like puzzle pieces. I waited for him to pull away and yell at me but he never did. He seemed surprised but he slowly figured out what was going on. He placed a hand on my back causing me to shiver at the touch of his cold hands on my bare skin. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his other hand on my thigh slowly running his hand along the few scars I had from the things Joe would do to us. We were interrupted when guns were fired at the rig.

We got the rig moving again and the wives climbed inside. I sat in the back with Capable and she laughed a bit. I looked at her confused. "What are you laughing at?" I ask. She held up her blanket and wiped my mouth. "You have chrome paint all over your face... no doubt From that warboy." She teased. My face turned pink and she finished wiping my mouth. Furiosa looked back at me and shook her head her mouth curving into a barely noticeable smile. The rig stopped and I climbed out. Furiosa handed me a guzzoline jug full of water and pointed to the engine. I nodded and climbed on top of the rig pouring water on the burning metal. Nux helped as well. I started humming the tune Miss Giddy taught us. I began daydreaming about the green place. The water the green. I could see pups running and playing. There was no need for fighting anymore. It was perfect. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Nux trying to hold back curses from burning himself on a pipe. I giggled slightly. He looked up at me and grabbed the can of water and was about to pour it on the burn. "NO." I yelled. He stopped and looked confused. "Why?" He asked. "It'll make the burn worse. Here let me see it." I said extending my hand. He cautiously placed his hand in mine. I looked at the burn on the side of his hand. It didn't seem that bad not like the ones Joe gave me but it wasn't just taking out a hot pan from the fire. I tapped on the window and Dag looked at me. "Do we have any of the green mush Miss Giddy gave me when he threw the coals at me?" I asked. She grabbed the bag and pulled out a jar of mush. "This it?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. She handed me the jar and I sat Nux's hand on my thigh and I scooped a bit of the mush out. "What is that?" He asked slightly disgusted. "It helps burns." I said smearing to on his burn. I tore a bit of my skirt and used it to wrap around it. "Where did you learn to do that?" He asked. "Well back in the Vault.. He would do things like smack us, choke us, cut us, burn us. He did horrible things. He broke us and we were left to pick up the pieces." I said as I showed him the marks on my back.

(Imma try 3rd person writing um please tell me if I'm any good at it.)

He reached out his hand wanting to touch the scars and marks along the wife's back. She looked back at him and she nodded. He carefully ran his fingers along her scars on her back. He thought they were beautiful but Torynn thought they made her hideous. That they showed her weakness. "So chrome." He mumbled as he ran his fingers along the ones in the center of her back. He liked the way her soft skin felt. Even if it was scarred and bruised. It was still chrome. He wanted to take all her pain and chain it to himself. He didn't like seeing the Wife cry. He didn't know how to help the wife all he'd known was cars not breeders. He didn't notice the silence as he traced the scars. "I know they're ugly. It's why I hide them." Torynn said with sadness and regret in her voice as she pulled the cover back over her. Nux placed his hand over the brand on her back and pulled her closer to him. "I like em'... They show you're strong. That you're not as fragile as everyone thinks." He assured her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. She let go and they climbed off the rig. Bloodbag walked up to Nux and handed him a wheel and a boot. Torynn giggled at the huge smile Nux had plastered on his face.


End file.
